User blog:JACKIEMON1/92: When the Stars Go Out- Chapter 8
Chapter 8: When the First Star Lost Its Light Weather: Isolated Thunder and Lightning Night 1 Time: 7:05 P.M. And so, Grandfather Clock told Red Tsubaki about what their future plans are, and she agrees to it. While she did have some doubts over it, her final decision was to unbarricade the door, and get to the dining room. While there is still more than 4 hours left, there may be people out there waiting to kill them if they don't hurry on fast enough. Also, the rule-disablers may be inside that room, so they also go out because of that. The mysterious girl in Grandfather Clock's dream completely disappeared out of his mind, and.......him and Red Tsubaki both ran out of the door. There were no footsteps ahead, or behind of them. In other words, there were no people that were ahead, or behind them. At least, that's what it seems for now. They've stopped at the door with what Red Tsubaki says is the door full of guns. When Grandfather Clock opened the door up, he sees exactly what she saw before. A room full of guns. Judging by the height of the room, there were probably more than the ones that were already seen. They almost thought of leaving. However, "Hey, Tsubaki-chan? What if some people think the rules are fake and that firing a gun is actually allowed? Or maybe, people who already forgot the rules? In other words, if we grabbed two guns, and seem to fire it, we have a better chance of surviving, right?" "......You're right. Okay, how about you hold me up?" "!? Uh.......----oh, uh, okay. That's fine." Grandfather Clock lifts Red Tsubaki, his eyes cast downward, and she reaches the top-most two guns. To save the risk of the guns crashing down out into the hallway, the guns at the top are much more safer. "Okay! Got both of them." "Alright. Now, we're going to go!!" Grandfather Clock, taking Red Tsubaki with his right hand, run toward the direction in where the dining hall room was located. From what it was shown on the monitor, it seems to be a dining hall that is typically seen in all media (not to be confused with the news) forms, such as movies, and manga. Of course, to fit with the numbers, there are a total of 92 chairs. But, the sizes are a different story entirely. In fact, there was one chair that was so tall, it looked as though it reached the roof. There was also one that was the size of an insect. Way too small to reach the table and grab some food. So then that raises one question. (Are there different objects with way different sizes? While it is certainly normal, it is a bit uncomfortable seeing that varied amongst chairs. I don't know why, but something tells mean that this is unusually quite ominous.) Finally, about 10 minutes of running, they come across the double-doors to the dining hall. Big, tall double-doors, fitted in a fancy, possibly a king would like back when kings were kings in present's children's eyes. They were both closed. For no particular reason, Grandfather Clock looked towards his left, and finds something that is quite familiar. "A Tsubaki Mirror? And it's your color, Tsubaki-chan. Could you.....get out of this place?" A Tsubaki Mirror, its edges covered by red tsubaki's, gave the dining hall doors a more ominous feeling. It was certainly big and tall, and it looks like it can fit several Tsubakis'. "No. Remember? We can't escape from this island unless over 8/9th's of the people are already dead. And besides, don't you think that this is an obvious trap created by the culprit. Even more so, I'm not leaving you here alone!! I want to be together with you, no matter what!" "Huh? You mean......you want us to be together again?" "Of course!! I mean, I haven't met you in such a long time!! I don't want you to leave me along again!!!!" "No.....of course I know what you are saying. And besides, I believe.....you can fit along well with loneliness? Or did I hear it wrong when we last met?" "A---that's right! You got it--but......you know what!? You should already know the answer to that, right!?" "Yeah.....yeah....I know." (I don't continue this line of conversation. Anyways----huh? I felt a disturbing presence from behind me. I turned around and I saw....) "!? Wait a minute, you are--oh." (The object doesn't turn around. Instead, his eyes seemed to be focusing on something in his mind, because he wanders around a bit. It is a diamond-shaped, dark green in color, with a light green color that runs through the middle. It wouldn't be a rare mistake if I mistake this object for Leafy. But, this one is....different. He seems to be a he, with a monocle in his right eye, with a teacup in his left hand, so he could be Monocle Leafy. Yes. Even names can be deciphered based on looks. He seems to be muttering something, which I can barely just hear it.) "Son.....still out there......if.......true......especially......................................kill....all of them." "!!!!????" (What!? Is he going to kill somebody!? Wait a minute. What is that black thing in his right hand!?) door opens Suddenly, the dining hall door just opened and----an arrow flew just by Grandfather Clock and Red Tsubaki. And another, another, it all hit Monocle Leafy. "Agghh!!!???? Wh--who. Uggghhhh!!!!" He falls into the floor in pain. The teacup he was holding has been broken and he reaches his empty hand into the distance, obviously because he was in pain. But then, it suddenly changed into a pointing finger, and his eyes widen. By then, a crowd of about 5 or 6 people appeared from behind Red Tsubaki and Grandfather Clock, so it is uncertain who was he pointing to. "You.....are.....no.......just when I was finally.....there." Those were the last, frightening words before he closed his eyes. Blood was streaming out onto the floor. And........a sound like a warning siren.....was heard from the wrist-watches. Before, a star was blinking back and forth from light to dark. Now, there was another star...... but its fate, is that will never burn into the night sky again. Category:Blog posts